customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie
Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie is a 2012 live-action animated kids comedy adventure 3-D film that is directed by Mike Mitchell, produced by Time Warner Cable Kids Films, distributed by Universal Pictures, and based on the TV preschool channel Time Warner Cable Kids. It is about a 6-year-old boy named Jason (played by Gunnar Smith) who has found tickets to the grand opening of a kid theme park in California called Time Warner Cable Kids Land so all his Time Warner Cable Kids characters come to life and Jason goes to California with them. Along the way, he met his girlfriend Molly (played by Dalila Bela) and he fall in love with her.,the film is rated pg for mild peril,some action,and brief language The film premiered at Rosemont Theatre, Majestic Theatre, Radio City Music Hall, TCL Chinese Theatre, The Playhouse, Orpheum Theatre (Wichita, Kansas), Allen County Public Library, The Children's Museum of Indianapolis, Lowville Town Hall Theater, The Little Theater, Kenner Planetarium, Megadome Cinema, and Dolby Theatre from September 9-21, 2012 and it was released in theaters, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D on October 26, 2012 in the United States and on December 7, 2012 in the United Kingdom, and it was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States on February 12, 2013 and on April 16, 2013 in the United Kingdom. A sequel, Time Warner Cable Kids 2 will be released on May 23, 2014. Also, buy the Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites 3 now! Characters *Jason Mike Austin *Bob Mac Austin *Emily Mia Austin *Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button *Frances *Gloria *Albert *Mom *Dad *Caillou *Roise *Doris *Boris *Gilbert the Cat *Arthur *D.W. *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Binky *Brain *Sue Ellen *George *Fern *Pal *Baby Kate *Curious George *The Man with the Yellow Hat *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Emily Elizabeth *Jetta *Charley *Vaz *T-Bone *Cleo *Mac *K.C. *Share Bear *Cheer Bear *Funshine Bear *Tenderheart Bear *Grumpy Bear *Love-a-lot Bear *The Cat in the Hat *Nick *Sally *Thing 1 & Thing 2 *Buddy *Tiny *Shiny *Don *Mrs. Pteranodon *Mr. Pteranodon *The Conductor *Elmo *Abby Cadabby *Cookie Monster *Big Bird *Grover *Bert *Ernie *Miffy *Super Why *Princess Presto *Wonder Red *Alpha Pig *Woofster *Digit *Toopy *Binoo *Dog *Duck *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Riff *Greg *Murray *Anthony *Jeff *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword *Henry the Octopus *Chuck *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Minty *Spike *Applejack *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Rainbow Jack *Apple Dash *Fluttershy *Octavia *Gilda *Zecora *Snails *Snips *cutie mark crusaders *princess celestia and luna *Little Strongheart *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Greg *Rowley *Manny *Fregly *Susan *Frank *Sweetie *Thomas *James *Percy *Gordon *Emily *Edward *Henry *Toby *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Mama Mirabelle *Karla *Max *Bo *Timmy *Harriet *Osbrourne *Yabba *Paxton *Mittens *Ruffy *Martha *Helen *T.D. *Skits *Jake *Alice *Carolina *Truman *Franklin *Harriet *Bear *Rabbit *Fox *Beaver *Goose *Skunk *Snail *Aunt T. *Officer Rabbit *Deedee Doodle *Rooney Doodle *Moe Doodle *Bus Driver Bob *Jazzmin *Jumpy Judy *Mudge *Audio Murphy *Mr. Moosehead *Theo Lion *Cleo Lion *Lionel Lion *Leona Lion *Click *Information Hen *Arty Smartypants *Barnaby B. Busterfield III *Walter and Clay Pigeon *Dr. Nitwit *Heath the Thesaurus *Gus the Bunny *Grandpa Lion *Aunt Priscilla and Uncle Otto Lion *The Pilot *Angelina *Alice *Gracie *AZ *Marco *Polly *Vici *B1 *B2 *Lulu *Amy *Morgan *Rat in a Hat *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Mom Pig *Dad Pig *Fifi *Buzz Buzz *Roary *Big Chris *Biscuit *Sammy *B-Toner *Fleao *Mr. Kenny *WordGirl *Captain Huggy Face *Maryoku *Ooka *Fij Fij *Hadagi *Shika *Omosha *Jeppy *Tapo Tapo *Franny *Grandpa *Lucy *Captain Barnacles *Kwazii *Peso *Dirtgirl *Sportacus *Stephanie *Ziggy *Stingy *Trixie *Pixel *Bessie Busybody *Pinky *Tyler *Guniea Pig *Jess *Olivia *Max *Ruby *Sid *Gabriela *Gerald *May *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Miss Spider *Steve *Oku *Biggity *Diggity *Boomer *Apollo *Squacky *Cow Bella *Sweet Pea Sue *Harry *Dinosaurs *Strawberry Shortcake *Little Nutbrown Hare *Big Nutbrown Hare *Zaboo *Pablo *Uniqua *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Connie the Cow *Sammy *Skip *Benita *Izzy *Miss Sally *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Raggs *Trilby *Pido *B-Max *Razzles *Dumpster the Cat *Dottie "Doc" McStuffins *Lambie *Stuffy *Chilly *Hallie *Squeakers *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Chloe Corbin *Lovely Carrot *Tara Jansen *James "Jet" Horton *Daniela "Danny" Rylant *Riley Harris *Lillian "Lil" McGwire *Marcus "Mac" McGwire *Gaspard *Lisa *Babar *Badou *Poppy Cat *Zuzu *Alma *Mo *Owl *Mike *Galahad *Evie *DJ Lance Rock *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Justin *Olive *Squidgy *Gofrette *Charlie *Lola *Daniel Tiger *Train Conductor *Passengers *Train Driver *Spider *Bear *Lion *Skunk *Bee *Fishes *Crab *Shark *Surfer 1 *Surfer 2 *Surfer 3 *Surfer 4 *Molly Sarah Jackson *Farmer David Paul Jackson *Ellie Kate Jackson *Grand Opening Person Song List #Alone Again (Naturally) #California Sun #Jaws Theme Song #You Never Find Another Love Like Mine #Welcome to Paradise #A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix) #Going On A Trip #Time Warner Cable Kids: The Preschool Channel for Kids! (Pop Punk) Notes *This is the fith TV-themed movie to be distributed by Universal Pictures. The first being 1990's Jetsons: The Movie, the second being 1994's The Flintstones, the third being 1998's Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie and the fourth being 2000's The Flinstones in Viva Rcok Vegas. *This is the second TV-themed movie to celebrate Universal Pictures' annivasary milestone. The first being 1990's Jetsons: The Movie. *This is Time Warner Cable Kids' first theatrical film. *Like films that meld the cartoon world with the real world while at the same time keeping the cartoon characters two dimensional, e.g., Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Space Jam etc., Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie melds live-action, traditional and hand-drawn animation, CGI animation and stop-motion animation while at the same time keeping the animated Time Warner Cable Kids characters. *The skunk that sprayed stink gas on Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters is the same skunk from the 1998 20th Century Fox movie "Dr. Dolittle". *The lion that scared Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters is the same as Tanner the Lion from the 1934 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures logo. *The bumblebee that stung Frances, Gloria, Albert, BJ, Elmo and Squidgy's fingers is one of the same bees taken from the 2001 20th Century Fox movie "Dr. Dolittle 2". *The spider is the same Charlotte the Spider from the 2006 live-action "Charlotte's Web" movie. *The shark is the same Bruce the Shark from the 1975 Universal film "Jaws". *The animals are live-action and is mixed with CGI-animation. *The bear that scared Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters is the same bear from "Dr. Dolittle 2". *The first official movie trailer stars Frances. This is a reference to the intro from The Wiggles Movie starring The Wiggles. *Jason's Time Warner Cable Kids characters popping out of the TV is a reference to the nightmare scene of the 2011 Walt Disney Pictures musicl comedy Muppet film "The Muppets". *When Daniel Tiger flips through the TV channels looking for the Time Warner Cable Kids Land commerical, frames from several movies and TV shows go by including the original and prequel Star Wars trilogies, the first three Ice Age movies, the Ice Age shorts Gone Nutty, No Time for Nuts and Surviving Sid, Garfield: The Movie, The Wizard of Oz (1939 film), the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes "Help Wanted", "Bubblestand", "Squeaky Boots", "Opposite Day", "I Was a Teenage Gary", "Grandma's Kisses", "Procrastination", "The Sponge Who Could Fly" and "Have You Seen This Snail?", the Family Guy episodes "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire", "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter", "Model Misbehavior", "Sibling Rivalry" and "The Blind Side", chicken fights and Cleveland's bathtub gags from some previous Family Guy episodes, and the Simpsons episode series "Treehouse of Horror". This is also a reference to Toy Story 2 where Hamm flips through the TV channels looking for the Al's Toy Barn commercial with frames from several Pixar projects go by. *When Jason accidentally starts the runaway train without the conductor, the passengers, and the driver, he says, "Oh, no!" and the sound clip is taken at the end of the 3rd and Bird episode "Train!" (when Eliott accidentally starts the runaway train again after Muffin stopped it). *After Jason accidentally starts the runaway train without the conductor, the passengers, and the driver, The Cat in the Hat cries, "What's happening?" and the sound clip is taken from the Academy Award-winning Wallace & Gromit short film "The Wrong Trousers" (when Feathers McGraw slid on the stair railing to get on the runaway train set as Gromit tries to get him). *When the runaway train is too fast, Jason cries, "Everybody, hang on!" His sound clip is taken from "Evan Almighty". *When the runaway train is going too fast, Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters' screams were the same Cat in the Hat, Conard and Sally screams taken from the 2003 Universal/DreamWorks live-action Dr. Seuss adaptation movie "The Cat in the Hat" (when the Cat in the Hat, Conard and Sally ride on a snoozing Mrs. Kwan as a rollercoaster ride). *When Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see the buffers while on the fast runaway train, Chilly says "Uh, oh" and his sound clip is the same Bob (aka Mr. Incredible) sound clip taken from "The Incredibles" (after he grabs Mr. Huph by the throat and throws him through several walls, almost killing him). *After Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see the buffers while on the fast runaway train, Martha says, "Stop!" and her sound clip is her same sound clip taken from "Ain't Nothin' But Be a Pound Dog-Part 1" (when she, without her collar and covered in soap, sees the garbage truck, tries to stop it and before she chases it). *After Martha told Jason to stop the fast runaway train, he cries in shock, "What?!" and his sound clip is taken from "Arthur's Big Hit" (after D.W. told Arthur that he made his Bell X-1 model plane wrong and it doesn't fly at all and after she threw out the window and breaking it). *Before Jason applied the brakes and when The Cat in the Hat says, "Just trust us!", the sound clip of the "us" sounds like Roddy's "Just trust me!" from Flushed Away, except the "me" part is cut off and replaced with "us", and it sounds like The Cat in the Hat. *When the train smashes the buffers after Jason applies the brakes, the crash sound was the same crash sound from "James In A Mess" (when James crashes into some tar wagons). *The Time Warner Cable Kids characters' screams when the train falls off a cliff were Alex, Marty and Gloria's screams taken from the DreamWorks Animation film "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted" (when the Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle flies through Monte Carlo and right towards the Hotel Ambassador logo sign) and Jason's scream was Scrat's scream taken from the 2002 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios CGI animated film "Ice Age" (when he lost his acorn at an island after it got swept away by a wave 20,000 years after the Ice Age). *When the train crashes on the ground after it fell off the cliff, the crash sound is the same crash sound from "Horrid Lorry". *When Albert, BJ, Elmo and Squidgy scream when they see a spider in a forest, their screams were Bill's scream from the Sitting Ducks episode "Naked Duck" (when Bill looks at the mirror to see himself molded). *Zoboo's "Run!" sound clip when he, the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids characters and Jason see a spider was Oswlad's sound clip from the Oswald episode "The Sniffles" (when the rain falls on him and Weenie after they got everything to make Herny feel better from the sniffles). *When Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see a bear, music from the 2004 20th Century Fox and Paws Inc. pet film "Garfield: The Movie" is used (when Jon and Odie see a mess in Jon's office room inside his house that Garfield has made after Odie wins in the pet show). Both this film and Garfield: The Movie are composed by Canadian television and film Emmy Award-winning score composer Christophe Beck. *When Squacky says "Let's get out of here!" after he, the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids characters and Jason see a bear growling at them at his cave and before they get out of the cave and the forest, his sound clip is the same Mike sound clip taken from the 2001 Disney*Pixar film "Monsters Inc" (when he and Sulley ran out of Harryhausen's and after Boo scares the rest of the monsters out of the restaurant screaming on Celia's birthday). *When Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see a lion, music from "The Muppets" (when Walter sees Bobo the Bear and Uncle Deadly laughing). Both this film and The Muppets are composed by Christophe Beck. *The lion's roar sound when Jason and all his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see the lion and when they got into his cave is the 1994 Leo the Lion roar in the 1988 Metro Goldwyn Mayer logo. *When Apollo yells "It's a lion! Let's get out of here!" while seeing a lion along with the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids characters and Jason, after he screamed and before he, the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids characters and Jason got out of the lion's cave, the sound clip of "lion" sounds like Professor Zündapp's "It's Finn McMissile!" from Cars 2, except the "Finn McMissile" part is cut off and replaced with "a lion", and it sounds like Apollo and the sound clip of "Let's get out of here!" is taken from "James and the Giant Peach". *Sally's "Ew!" sound clip when a skunk sprayed stink gas over Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters was the same Boo sound clip taken from "Monsters Inc" (when toilet water fell from the toilet to the ground after Mike slips into it and after Randall and Fungus had got away from the Monsters Inc bathroom). *Clifford's "What is that horrible smell?" sound clip when a skunk sprayed stink gas over Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters is the same Patrick sound clip taken from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "No Nose Knows" (when Patrick smells a bad smell with his brand new sniffer after he smell good smells). *When BJ yells "It's a skunk! Gangway!" while seeing a skunk in front of him, the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids characters and Jason and after they scream, the sound clip of "skunk" sounds like SpongeBob's "It's the cyclops!" from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, except "the cyclops" part is cut off and replaced with "a skunk", and it sounds like BJ and the sound clip of "Gangway!" is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters hear a buzzing sound, Boris' gasping and "What is that noise?" sound clips are the same Marlin gasping and "What is that noise?" sound clips taken from the 2003 Disney*Pixar movie "Finding Nemo" (when he hears sea water coming down while being stuck inside a whale). *When Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see a bee, the bee stung Frances, Gloria, Albert, BJ, Elmo and Squidgy's fingers. Then, Doc McStuffins put band-aids on them. *When Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see the ocean and before they got dressed in scuba-diving outfits, Jason says, "Okay. Time to suit up." and his sound clip is the same squeaky, high-pitch voiced Humpty Dumpty sound clip taken from the 2011 DreamWorks Animation movie "Puss in Boots" (after he, Puss and Kitty see the Giant's castle and before Humpty takes off his normal clothes and puts on a golden egg suit). *Jason uses a wave of his suit to dress him and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters in scuba-diving outfits with goggles, a snorkel, air tanks on its back, a swimsuit, and flippers. This is a reference to Bionic Bunny using a wave of his cape to disguise him and Arthur as TV executives in the Arthur Season 11 episode "Buster Gets Real". *When the crab snaps Captain Barnacles' nose, he says, "Ouch!" and his sound clip is taken from the Octonauts episode "The Octonauts and The Jellyfish Bloom" (when a jellyfish stings his paw while trying to get it away from the entrance of The Octopod that Kwazii and Peso got in). *When Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters see a shark, they scream and they swim to California while the shark chases them, the theme from "Jaws" is heard. *When The Man in the Yellow Hat sees a "Calfornia's Best" billboard, an avocado stand and four surfers in a sports car and says, "California's Best? Avocados? Surfers? We're in California!" after he, the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids characters swim away from the shark, this is a reference to "Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!" where the man sees the same "California's Best" billboard, the same avocado stand and two surfers in another sports car. Also, the "California's Best? Avocados? Surfers? We're in California!" sound clip when he saw everything in California is the same sound clip taken from "Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!". *As Jason first met and falls in love with Molly while "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" by Lou Rawls plays in the background, she got tickets to Time Warner Cable Kids Land like Jason. This is a reference to the 2009 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios CGI animated film "Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs" where Scrat first met and falls in love with Scratte with "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" playing and she has Scrat's acorn when it appears. *Boris' "Cannonball!" sound clip when cannonballs into the pool is the same Boog sound clip taken from the "Open Season 3" trailer (when he cannonballs into the pond during his guys trip). *When The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Dorthoy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Poppy Cat, Zuzu, Alma, Mo and Owl say "Woah!" while their surfboards lost control, The Wiggles' sound clips are their same sound clips taken from the beginning of the "Surfer Jeff" trailer (when they pretended to surf after Greg says, "And here's our new release, Surfer Jeff"), Captain Feathersword's sound clip is the same knight sound clip taken from the Rugrats episode "Faire Play" (when the knight falls into the pond), Dorthoy the Dinosaur's sound clip is the same Baby Bop taken from "Imagination Island" (when the storm is striking the ship), Wags the Dog's sound clip is the same Barney sound clip taken from "Barney's Great Adventure", Henry the Octopus' sound clip is the same Mario sound clip taken from "Oh Brother" (when Mario is pulled down the pipe by the fish caughter that Kookie is using), Wubbzy, Widget and Walden's sound clips are their same first sound clips taken from the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! episode "Fly Us to the Moon" (when the rocket blasts off to the Moon), Daizy's sound clip is the same Thundergirl sound clip taken from the Action League NOW! episode "Rock-a-Big Baby" (when Big Baby throws Thundergirl out of a window and into the Action League's car), Poppy Cat's sound clip is the same Jay Jay sound clip taken from the Jay Jay the Jet Plane episode "Jay Jay's New Wheels" (when Jay Jay slips on the road and crashed into the Tarrytown Airport after making an incredible landing with his worn-out wheels on), Zuzu's sound clip is the same BJ sound clip taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when Barney, BJ and the kids watch as a basketball hoop is growing from the ground), Alma's sound clip is the same Shine sound clip taken from the Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Wubb Idol TV movie episode "Wubb Girlz Rule" (when Wubbzy and the Wubb Girlz spin around in Walden's rotating telescope after the Wubb Girlz find some interesting stargazing things), Mo's sound clip is the same Zak sound clip taken from the Dragon Tales episode "Crash Landing" (when Zak and Wheezie go around a tree branch and bumping into a tree sending them into the water backwards covering in mud) and Owl's sound clip is the same Patrick sound clip taken from "The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon). *When The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Dorthoy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Poppy Cat, Zuzu, Alma, Mo and Owl scream while they wipeout off their surfboards, Anthony's scream is the same Ord scream taken from the Dragon Tales episode "A Liking to Biking" (when Ord holds on the tire swing to make him stop falling), Murray's scream is the same Mr. Conductor scream taken from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10's claw throws Mr. Conductor into the air and into some bags at the base of the windmill), Greg's scream is the same Alec Baldwin's James scream taken from the US Alec Baldwin ersion of "James & The Red Balloon" (when the hot air balloon is out of hot-air and it falls on top of James), Jeff's scream is the same Michael Brandon's James scream taken from the US Michael Brandon version of "James & The Red Balloon" (when the hot air balloon is out of hot-air and it falls on top of James), Captian Feathersword's scream is the same SpongeBob scream taken from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the cyclops), Dorthoy the Dinosaur's scream is the same first SpongeBob scream taken from the Spongebob SquarePants episode "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got bubble soap in his eyes), Wags the Dog's scream is the same Patrick scream taken from "Patrick Smartypants" (when Patrick falls down the cliff), Henry the Octopus' scream is the same Mario scream taken from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when if Mario falls off a level), Wubbzy's scream is the same Elliot scream taken from the 1982 Universal film "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of E.T. in the cornfield), Widget's scream is the same SpongeBob scream taken from "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick say "Man Ray!"), Walden's scream is the same Buzz Lightyear scream taken from "Toy Story 2" (when Buzz falls down the pretend bridge), Daizy's scream is the same Thundergirl scream taken from "Road To Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), Poppy Cat's scream is the same Scooter scream taken from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), Zuzu's scream is the same SpongeBob scream taken from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are taken out of the fish bowl by the Cyclops), Alma's scream is the same Chuckie's first scream taken from "Chuckie vs. the Potty" (when Chuckie is being flushed down the toilet), Mo's scream is the same Derek's scream taken from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack) and Owl's scream is the same Patrick scream taken from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive). *When The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Dorthoy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Poppy Cat, Zuzu, Alma, Mo and Owl scream while the ocean waves knocks them over into the sand after they fall off their surfboards, Anthony's scream is the same Patrick scream taken from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" (when SpongeBob and Patrick say "Man Ray!"), Murray's scream is the same Plankton scream taken from "The Algae's Always Greener" (when Plankton flies screaming around the warp time), Greg's scream is the same Plankton scream taken from "Bucket Sweet Bucket" (when Plankton is pushed by a river of water from The Krusty Krab), Jeff's scream is the same Plankton scream taken from "F.U.N." (when Plankton is running around on Bubble Bass's hand with his jellybeans), Captain Feathersword's scream is the same first SpongeBob scream taken from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has soap in his eyes), Dorothy the Dinosaur's scream is the same Thundergirl scream taken from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is squirted with frosting and falls into a empty glass), Wags the Dog's scream is the same Patrick scream taken from "I Had a Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are getting beaten up by a real gorilla), Henry the Octopus' scream is the same first Mario scream taken from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when if Mario dies), Wubbzy's scream is the same Chuckie scream taken from "A Rugrats Vacation" (when Chuckie is pushed down the slide and falls into the water), Widget's scream is the same Jimmy Neutron scream taken from "Journey to the Center of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen fall through Carl's mouth and into his stomach), Walden's scream is the same Buzz Lightyear scream taken from "Toy Story 2" (when an explosion sends Buzz over the air and into another era), Daizy's scream is the same Chuckie scream taken from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), Poppy Cat's scream is the same Sandy scream taken from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang slide down an icy mountain), Zuzu's scream is the same SpongeBob scream taken from "Tunnel of Glove" (when SpongeBob and Pearl fall down a waterfall and are flushed away), Alma's scream is the same Chuckie scream taken from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is being flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), Mo's scream is the same Michael scream taken from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek are scared by a scary toy fly that Tina has) and Owl's scream is the same Mr. Krabs scream taken from "Squeaky Boots" (when Mr. Krabs is freaked out by SpongeBob's squeaky boots). *When The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Dorthoy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Poppy Cat, Zuzu, Alma, Mo and Owl say "Woah!" while the ocean waves knocks them over into the sand after they fall off their surfboards, Anthony's sound clip is the same Barney sound clip taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when the kids are cleaning up their chores), Murray's sound clip is the same Patrick sound clip taken from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), Greg's sound clip is the same knight sound clip taken from "Faire Play" (when the knight falls into the pond), Jeff's sound clip is the same Plankton sound clip taken from "Plankton!" (when Plankton falls off the brain in SpongeBob's head), Captain Feathersword's sound clip is the same BJ sound clip taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when BJ is holding a boat board), Dorothy the Dinosaur's sound clip is the same SpongeBob sound clip taken from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob trips on a barrel), Wags the Dogs' sound clip is the same Barney sound clip taken from "Playing It Safe!" (when Barney slips on the toy ambulance and falls down), Herny the Octopus' sound clip is the same Mario sound clip taken from "Super Mario 64" (when Mario hangs on the edge of a level), Wubbzy's sound clip is the same BJ sound clip taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Carlos walks past BJ with a cowboy hat), Widget's sound clip is the same SpongeBob sound clip taken from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), Walden's sound clip is the same Mario sound clip taken from "Oh Brother" (when Mario is pulled down the pipe by the fish caughter that Kookie is using), Daizy's sound clip is the same Baby Bop sound clip taken from "Imagination Island" (when the wheel spins Baby Bop around), Poppy Cat's sound clip is the same Scooter McNutty sound clip taken from "Super-Singing Circus" (when the cannonball sends Scooter out of the circus), Zuzu's sound clip is the same BJ sound clip taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when Barney gives BJ a little push and BJ runs off), Alma's sound clip is the same Tosha sound clip taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Barney takes a bite of the roombanger), Mo's sound clip is the same Michael sound clip taken from "Waiting For Santa" (when Michael and Amy pull Barney out of the chimney) and Owl's sound clip is the same Ape sound clip taken from "George of the Jungle" (when George is being thrown into the cage). *When Anthony yells "Everybody! DUUUUUCK!!", the sound clip of "Everybody!" is like Barney's "Everybody, help!" from "Hop to It" (when Barney is stuck), expect the "Help!" part is cut off and the sound clip of "DUUUUUCK!!" is the same Tigger sound clip taken from "Honey for a Bunny" (when Tigger warns Rabbit to duck). *When The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Dorthoy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Poppy Cat, Zuzu, Alma, Mo, Owl and Doc McStuffins scream "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before they all (expect Doc McStuffins) fell to the sand, Anthony's sound clip is the same Shao Kahn sound clip taken from "Mortal Kombat II" (when Shao Kahn turns into a statue and explodes), Murray's sound clip is the same Paul taken from "Tekken 3" (when if Paul gets K.O.'d by an enemy), Greg's sound clip is the same Homer Simpson sound clip taken from "And Maggie Takes Three" (when Homer finds that Marge is pregnant), Jeff's sound clip is the same Buster taken from "Buster's Special Delivery" (when Buster drops the wheelbarrow into the snow), Captain Feathersword's sound clip is the same SpongeBob sound clip taken from "Porous Pockets" (when SpongeBob has no money left), Dorothy the Dinosaur's sound clip is the same Custard sound clip taken from "Meet Strawberry Shortcake" (when the wagon is out of control), Wags the Dog's sound clip is the same Mr. Krabs sound clip taken from "Sleepy Time" (when the money falls into the sea), Henry the Octopus' sound clip is the same Mario taken from "Mario Kart Double Dash", Wubbzy's sound clip is the same Arthur sound clip taken from "The Rat Who Came to Dinner" (when Arthur sees that his family has Mr. Ratburn's faces on it), Widgit's sound clip is the same Jimmy Neutron sound clip taken from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy's rocket's engine explodes), Walden's sound clip is the same Larry the Cucumber sound clip taken from "The End of Silliness", Daizy's sound clip is the same Squints sound clip taken from "The Sandlot" (when the kids see the Beast got the baseball), Poppy Cat's sound clip is the same first Jimmy Neutron sound clip taken from "Broadcast Blues" (when Cindy and Libby arrive to see Jimmy and Jimmy freaks out), Zuzu's sound clip is the same Eric Cartman sound clip taken from "Go God Go" (when Eric Cartman sees that there's no Nintendo Wii), Alma's sound clip is the same Sandy sound clip taken from "WhoBob WhatPants" (when SpongeBob throws water at Sandy's invention), Mo's sound clip is the same Nick aound clip taken from "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick still swims away from Wayne's spoon), Owl's sound clip is the same artist aound clip taken from "Frankendoodle" (when the artist lost his pencil), and Doc McStuffins' sound clip is the same Chuckie sound clip taken from "Curse of the Werewuff" (when Angelica laughs evilly and walks away). *This is the second time Doc McStuffins got sand in her eye. The first being the Doc McStuffins episode "Stuck Up". *When Albert, BJ and Elmo go hang gliding in the speedboat at the beach, the speedboat got out of control and Albert, BJ and Elmo let go the glider. They scream "I'll let go! No, you'll get you! No, I'll let go!" when they glide through the sky and dive in the water. They were the same Ian scream taken from "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked". *When Olie and Zowie play volleyball and when Zowie hits the volleyball too hard, Olie looks up at the volleyball, screams and the volleyball hits his forehead and Olie's scream is the same Emmy scream taken from the Dragon Tales episode "Don't Bug Me" (when Emmy sees a toy spider that Max has in front of her). *When the volleyball hits Olie's forehead, his "Ouch!" sound clip is the same Theodore sound clip taken from the beginning of the 2007 20th Century Fox film "Alvin and the Chimpmunks" (when an acorn hits Theodore's head from a hole in a tree after the rest of the acorns fall from the hole and after Alvin gets sucked in another hole while pushing the last acorn). *Elmo uses a stick to make and start a fire. When there's fire steam on Elmo's foot while the stick fell on it and after he says that it's not working, he yelps and jumps in the waves and Elmo mimics Simon in "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked". Also, Elmo's yelping voice is the same as Simon's yelping voice taken from the movie. *When the car got out of control so fast, Jason, his Time Warner Cable Kids characters, and the Jackson family's screams were the same Cat in the Hat, Conard and Sally screams taken from "The Cat in the Hat" (when the S.L.O.W. got out of control around Anville). *When the car crashes into the popcorn, pizza, french fries and chicken strips, hotdogs and hamburgers, ice cream, cotton candy, candy apple, lemonade, fruit delivery and rainbow colorful balloon wagons, while it got out of control so fast, the crash sound were the same ones taken from "The Flying Kipper" (for popcorn) "James In A Mess" (for pizza), "A Close Shave For Duck" (for french fries and chicken strips), "Percy's Predicament" (for hotdogs and hamburgers), "Steam Roller" (for ice cream), "Cranky Bugs" (for cotton candy), "Horrid Lorry" (for candy apple), "A Better View for Gordon" (for lemonade), "Thomas & The Rumours" (for fruit) and "Oliver's Find" (for rainbow colorful balloon), expect they all got louder. *When the fruit splatters on the car after it crashes into the fruit stand, the splattering sounds were the mix of the ones from "James In A Mess" (when the tar splashes all over James), "Woolly Bear" (when the crate of treacle fall on top of Percy), "The Spotless Record" (first splattering sound) (when the squished fruit flies everywhere) and "Respect for Gordon" (when the jam splashes all over Gordon) *When the car crashes after it got out of contorl, the crash sound is the same crash sound from "Kelly's Windy Day". *The soundtrack only has two songs, "Going on a Trip" performed by Bowling for Soup and "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Preschool Channel for Kids! (Pop Punk)" performed by Smash Mouth and they were heard during the film's closing credits. Other songs also appeared in the film and they are "Alone Again (Naturally), "California Sun", "Jaws Theme Song", "You Never Find Another Love Like Mine", "Welcome to Paradise" and "A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix)" and they are not included on the soundtrack. "The Boys Are Back in Town" was only heard on the theatrical trailer and one TV spot, but it doesn't appear on the film or the soundtrack. Other songs appear on other TV spots are "What I Like About You", "Born to Be Wild", "Don't Stop Believin'", "Any Way You Want It", "Sexy and I Know It" and "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" and they don't appear on the film or the soundtrack either. *This movie has several references to the Barney Home Video We Can Play! and Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure. *The working movie is going to be The Time Warner Cable Kids Movie, but scrapped and the title was changed to Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie and the plot and studios were changed, too and the release date was added as November 23, 2012, but got changed three times to November 21, 2012, November 9, 2012 and finally, October 26, 2012. *The movie premiered on HBO and Cinemax on March 15, 2013 and on Starz and The Movie Channel on June 16, 2013 (Father's Day). It aired on HBO until January 17, 2014, Cinemax until January 19, 2014 and The Movie Channel until January 24, 2014, but it still airs on Starz. It also premiered on Time Warner Cable Kids on November 27, 2013, on Disney Channel on January 25, 2014, and on ABC Family on January 26, 2014, and it will premiere on Nickelodeon on February 3, 2014, Nick Jr on February 5, 2014, Disney Junior on February 8, 2014 and Cartoon Network on Febuaray 10, 2014. Special Features Blu-Ray *Commentary by Director Mike Mitchell, Frances, Caillou, Arthur, Tenderheart Bear and Daniel Tiger *Sneak Peek at Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie's upcoming sequel, Time Warner Cable Kids 2, coming to theaters next summer *Behind-the-Scenes featurettes *20 Deleted Scenes *6 All-New Mini-Movies: "Journey to the Moon", "Movie Time", "Hammic Relax", "Resturant Trap", "Sick Badger" and "Snack Fight" *Music Videos: "Going On A Trip" performed by Bowling for Soup and "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Preschool Channel for Kids!" performed by Smash Mouth *Time Warner Cable Kids Cartoon Maker *Animation Tests on the animated Time Warner Cable Kids characters *"Trip to California" game *"California Vacation" card matching game *Recipes of the Time Warner Cable Kids Land grand opening foods *All Access with Gunnar Smith *50 bloopers *Fifteen Jigsaw Puzzles to Put Together *Working Movie: The Time Warner Cable Kids Movie *Video Game trailers *Bonus Episodes from Time Warner Cable Kids shows *Languages and Subtitles: English, Descriptive Audio, French or Spanish DVD *Commentary by Director Mike Mitchell, Frances, Caillou, Arthur, Tenderheart Bear and Daniel Tiger *Sneak Peek at Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie's upcoming sequel, Time Warner Cable Kids 2, coming to theaters next summer *Behind-the-Scenes featurettes *20 Deleted Scenes *Music Videos: "Going On A Trip" performed by Bowling for Soup and "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Preschool Channel for Kids! (Pop Punk)" performed by Smash Mouth *Animation Tests on the animated Time Warner Cable Kids characters *"Trip to California" game *Recipes of the Time Warner Cable Kids Land grand opening foods *All Access with Gunnar Smith *50 bloopers *Fifteen Jigsaw Puzzles to Put Together *Working Movie: The Time Warner Cable Kids Movie *Video Game trailers *Bonus Episodes from Time Warner Cable Kids shows *Languages and Subtitles: English, Descriptive Audio, French or Spanish Transcript For a full transcript of Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie, click here. For the transcript for the teaser trailer click here. For the transcript for the theatrical trailer click here. Quotes Coming Soon! Marketing Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie's first poster was released on June 8, 2011, showing Time Warner Cable Kids characters, along with the film's official site, www.timewarnercablekidsmovie.com. It shows the Time Warner Cable Kids characters on a white background. On November 10, 2011, the teaser trailer was released on iTunes Movie Trailers, then it was released on home video on November 15, 2011 on the Frances's Merry Christmas Movie DVD and in theaters on November 23, 2011 in front of The Muppets and was shown on some screenings of Hugo, Arthur Christmas, New Year's Eve, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, The Adventures of Tintin, We Bought a Zoo, Beauty and the Beast 3D, Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, The Secret World of Arrietty, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, John Carter, Chimpanzee, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, The Avengers, Men in Black 3, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Rock of Ages and Brave and was also shown on some Universal and Time Warner Cable Kids DVDs until June 26, 2012. The theatrical trailer was released on June 29, 2012 in front of another Universal 2012 film Ted and was shown on some screenings of The Amazing Spider Man, Katy Perry: Part of Me, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, The Odd Life of Timothy Green, ParaNorman, Finding Nemo 3D, Hotel Transylvania and Frankenweenie and was shown on some Time Warner Cable Kids DVD releases until October 23, 2012. A spoof family comedy romantic drama trailer for the movie was released on YouTube, Amazon Instant Video, iTunes Movie Trailers and Hulu on July 2, 2012 (three days after the theatrical trailer's release) and it was later released online under the faux name The Austin Family. Additional spoof trailers parodied Brave (called Bravest Adventure), Frankenweenie (called Frankenmonkey), Ice Age: Continental Drift (called Summer Age: California Drift), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (called All-Star 3: California's Most Wanted), ParaNorman (called ParaArthur), Wreck-It Ralph (called Travel-It Justin), Rise of the Guardians (called Rise of the Travellers), The Lorax (called The Tiger), The Dark Knight Rises (called The Dark Boy), The Avengers (called The Adventurers), Skyfall (called Trainfall), The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (called The Junior: An Unexpected Trip), The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 (called Breaking Laugh 2), The Amazing Spider-Man (called The amazing word girl), The Hunger Games (called The Junior Games), Men in Black 3 (called Children in Black 3), Ted (called Daniel) and John Carter (called Justin Character). Universal Pictures has invested $300 million in creating promotions and building up marketing for its films. For Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie, Universal has partnerships with McDonald's, AT&T, State Farm Insurance, General Mills (cereals and Go-Gurt), Sun-Maid (raisins), Airheads (candy), Chase, Kid Cuisine (foods), Sierra-Mist (drinks), Blue Bunny (ice cream), L'Oréal (soap), Target, Langers (juice), Amtrak, Toys "R" Us and Children's Claritin. The film's characters are used in products and advertising campaigns across various media. The studio is also pursuing social media efforts to promote the film. Universal partnered with Hilton Hotels and Resorts, with advertising of the film. Variety reported that the partnership was the first-ever between a film studio and an international chain of full service hotels and resorts. Also, Time Warner Cable Kids enlisted a Time Warner Cable Kids float from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade to tour in six cities and it will concluded with Los Angeles over Memorial Day weekend in late May 2013. Merchandise is also being produced for the film: Fisher-Price (toys), Activision (video games), Hallmark (cards), and Jem Sportswear (apparel). Publishers VTech, Golden Books, Dalmatian Press, and Random House are releasing books tied to the film. For the home video release of the movie, Universal reprised State Farm Insurance, Go-Gurt, Sun-Maid, L'Oréal, Langers, Amtark and Hilton Hotels and Resorts and has new partnerships with Denny's, Chuck E. Cheese's, Walmart, Payless ShoeSource, Kia Motors, Baskin-Robbins, Georgia-Pacific, Kellogg Company, The Hertz Coporation, Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company, United States Department of Transporation, Energizer Holdings, Valvoline, Porsche, Delta Vacations, Google, M&M's, PepsiCo., whose promotion also includes PepsiCo. brands Tropicana, Quaker, Aquafina and Frito-Lay, Got Milk?, Samsung, MasterCard, California Giant Berry Farms, and Lance Inc. Soundtrack ::Main article: Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack of the film of the same name, scored by Christophe Beck, originally released on October 23, 2012 and labeled by Interscope Records. It also features the new song "Going on a Trip" performed by Bowling for Soup, and the opening theme for "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Preschool Channel for Kids!", performed by Smash Mouth. Video games ::Main article: Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie Video Game and Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie Dance Party A social game based on the film, titled Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie Social Game, and made by Universal Studios and Time Warner Cable, was released on September 5, 2012. The game allows players to create their own Time Warner Cable Kids Land, where they must take care over theme park guests. A mobile game, titled Extreme Road Trip: Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie, developed by Universal Studios, Time Warner Cable Kids and Roofdog Games, was released to iTunes App Store on October 18, 2012. The game is a variation of Extreme Road Trip mobile game duology and features the film's art and characters. In the mobile game, Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters drive to California for the grand opening of Time Warner Cable Kids Land but the gas pedal is stuck so, tilt your car to keep it rolling and jumping, do stunts to get nitro boost so you can do more stunts to get more nitro boost and it's fun, it's fast and it's free. The goal of the game is to get as far as possible on a limited reserve of gas. You wont consume gas when boosting, so doing stunts will get your farther and though it might also make you crash... such is the game. A moblie digital storybook app, titled Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie BooClips Deluxe App, developed by Castle Builders, Universal Studios and Time Warner Cable, was released to iTunes App Store, Nook Store, Google Play for the Android, iBookstore, Microsoft's Metro, and for the PC and Mac via www.BooClips.com, both in English and in Spanish, on October 18, 2012. A video game adaptation of the film was developed and published by Activision on October 23, 2012, the same day the soundtrack was released. Like the movie, the game features Jason and his Time Warner Cable Kids characters going to California and getting to Time Warner Cable Kids Land. With the help of Jason's girlfriend Molly, they have to get to Time Warner Cable Kids Land in time for the grand opening. The game was released for the Wii, Ps3,psp,ps vita and Nintendo 3DS and wii u. A music dance party video game called "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie Dance Party", was also developed and published by Activision and also released on October 23, 2012, exclusively for the and Kinect for Xbox 360. The gameplay is similar to the concept Ubisoft current dance franchise, Just Dance, Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie Dance Party allows players to dance, sing and workout alongside Time Warner Cable Kids friends, Jason and Molly. Original dance routines are under development with the guidance of an Emmy-recognized® children's dance choreographer. Home media The film was released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, DVD, and Digital Download on February 12, 2013. The release was produced in seven different physical packages: a "Character Pack" (with the 1-disc DVD without soundtrack download and a bonus DVD, "Time Warner Cable Kids Fun!" with the six mini-movies), a 1-disc DVD with soundtrack download, a 1-disc DVD without soundtrack download, a 4-disc combo pack (Blu-Ray, DVD, Digital Copy and UltraViolet) with soundtrack download, a 4-disc combo pack (Blu-Ray, DVD, Digital Copy and UltraViolet) without soundtrack download, a 5-disc combo pack (Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3D, DVD, Digital Copy and UltraViolet) with soundtrack download and a 5-disc combo pack (Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3D, DVD, Digital Copy and UltraViolet) without soundtrack download. The film was also released as a Digital Download option in both standard and high definition. The Digital Download version includes six bonus features: 6 all-new short films: "Journey to the Moon", "Movie Time", "Hammic Relax", "Restaurant Trap", "Sick Doctor" and "Snack Fight", 20 deleted scenes, working movie: The Time Warner Cable Kids Movie, 50 bloopers, animated Time Warner Cable Kids character animation tests and two music videos: "Going on a Trip" performed by Bowling for Soup and "Time Warner Cable Kids: The Preschool Channel for Kids! (Opening Theme)" performed by Smash Mouth. The 1-disc DVD and 4-disc Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital Copy/UltraViolet combo pack versions include the same bonus features as the Digital Download, plus "Commentary by Director Mike Mitchell, Frances, Caillou, Arthur, Tenderheart Bear and Daniel Tiger", behind-the-scenes featurettes, Time Warner Cable Kids Cartoon Maker, interactive games, recipes of the Time Warner Cable Kids Land grand opening foods, All Access with Gunnar Smith, fifteen jigsaw puzzles, video game trailers and bonus episodes of all the current Time Warner Cable Kids shows. Time Warner Cable Kids: The Movie sold 6,997,592 DVD units during its opening week, generating $75.99 million and claiming first place. It also finished on the top spot on the Blu-ray chart during its first week, selling 9.98 million units and generating $99.75 million. Its Blu-ray share of home media was 89%, indicating an unexpectedly major shift of sales from DVD to Blu-ray. Blu-ray 3D contributed to this, accounting for 90% of total disc sales. Previews Coming Soon! Summary The Time Warner Cable Kids characters are back in a hilarious new comedy adventure of all-TIME from Universal Pictures and Mike Mitchell, the director of Shrek Forever After and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked! Gunnar Smith and Young Artist Award winner and Leo Award nominee Dalila Bela join everyone's favorite badger Frances, this curious 4-year-old boy Caillou, everyone's favorite aardvark Arthur, everyone’s favorite bears the Care Bears, everyone's favorite big red dog Clifford, everyone's favorite monkey Curious George and the rest of the Time Warner Cable Kids gang in their funniest new movie for the whole family. After leaving from preschool, a 6-year-old boy named Jason found some tickets to the upcoming theme park called Time Warner Cable Kids Land on the ground. So, while he was watching Time Warner Cable Kids on TV after showing the tickets to his parents (played by Emmy Award and People's Choice Award winner and Academy Award, BAFTA Award and Golden Globe nominee Rob Reiner and Academy Award, BAFTA Award, Golden Globe, Emmy Award and Screen Actors Guild Award winner and People's Choice Award nominee Kate Winslet), he wishes that his Time Warner Cable Kids characters were real, would come to life and talk to him and they did. The next day after they search for the Time Warner Cable Kids Land commerical and they look up at magazine about Time Warner Cable Kids Land, they go on a trip to California, but while they're on their way, the journey goes in seruious and crazy ways, until they got to California. Along the way, Jason met his girlfriend, Molly and falls in love with her. But, will he, Molly and the Time Warner Cable Kids characters get to Time Warner Cable Kids Land in time for the grand opening? Find out in their greatest new movie for all ages.Video game summary:Jason and evreybody else are going to time warmer kids land but trouble waits ahead and they ned your help!, navigate through 23 levels of action,comedy,education, and get to the park in time for its grand opening!,wii version features exclusive rainbow dash level,published by activison,and rated E-10 for cartoon violence and comic mischief Artwork 2011 US Teaser Poster 1 *White background with the words, "GET READY TO KIDDIE" in black capital letters on top. *The Time Warner Cable Kids characters below the words. *The "Fall 2012" text on the bottom-center of the characters with the "www.timewarnercablekidsmovie.com" web address, 2011 copyright, 1997 Universal print logo on the right of the copyright and the Time Warner Cable Kids Films print logo on the left of the copyright below just like in the domestic teaser trailer, expect the "In Theaters, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D" was below the copyright with "RealD 3D" and "IMAX 3D" in print logos. *"This Film is Not Yet Been Rated" tag on the bottom-left of the characters. 2011 US Teaser Poster 2 *White background with the Time Warner Cable Kids characters marching in silhouette on the brown ground with the top blue "TWCK" part of the Time Warner Cable Kids logo behind them. *The text "GET READY TO KIDDIE Fall 2012" below the ground with two spaces between "GET READY TO KIDDIE" and "Fall 2012" with the "www.timewarnercablekidsmovie.com" web address, 2011 copyright, 1997 Universal print logo on the right of the copyright and the Time Warner Cable Kids Films print logo on the left of the copyright below, the "In Theaters, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D" below the copyright with "RealD 3D" and "IMAX 3D" in print logos from the first domestic teaser poster. *"This Film is Not Yet Been Rated" tag also from the first domestic teaser poster on the bottom left of the ground.